Providers of e-commerce web sites and other web pages typically desire to make web content accessible to as many potential consumers as possible. To that end, such providers commonly tag web pages with multiple, relevant labels that could potentially be used by general or e-commerce search engines used by consumers to find particular products, services, or to search for various attributes thereof. A common goal amongst search engines software systems is to provide thorough and relevant search results to search queries.
Potential shoppers on e-commerce web sites and software applications expect to receive relevant product and/or service results to search queries. Common search queries by potential shoppers may include descriptors of desired products and/or services. Such descriptors may include generic identifiers of the desired products and/or services, manufacturer and/or brand names, and product or service attributes. However, many search engines are unsuited for identifying the terms in a search query that constitute product and/or service attributes. Because languages can have multiple words with similar meaning, a concept can be described in a variety of ways, which may result in incongruities between what a searcher enters as a search query and what is returned from a search.
Due to many variations of product, service, and attribute terms, providers of e-commerce web sites may fail to include all potentially relevant labels that could lead consumers to view the web content. It may be desirable for said providers to be able to determine variations of products and/or service names by using computerized language processing.
It may also be desirable to be able to use computerized language processing to digest the content of e-commerce web pages to identify the product(s) and/or service(s) offered. Additionally, it may be desirable to be able to interpret attributes of the product(s) and/or service(s). It may also be desirable to be able to interpret search queries to identify products and/or services and attributes thereof that are contained in those queries in order to return relevant e-commerce pages.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.